


Jyou's Crush and Crash

by CloudKitsune



Series: Reliability with Friendship [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adorable dorks, Asking Out Crush, Assumed Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Off-screen Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido Jyou's romantic life is as strong as his gracefulness; minus zero. But will his bad luck release him to get up the courage to tell his crush he loves them, or will he just crash and burn yet again..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jyou's Crush and Crash

**Jyou's Crush and Crash**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Jyoto, Takeken, hinted Taito, Daiken, Koumi, past Jyomi

Summary: Kido Jyou's romantic life is as strong as his gracefulness; minus zero. But will his bad luck release him to get up the courage to tell his crush he loves them, or will he just crash and burn yet again..?  
\-----

It was never fun to be one Kido Jyou. He was always klutzy, nervous, and a down right failure in any and whatever task he tried to put himself in. Even in the Digital World he found ways to screw up. It was no surprise when the others got fed up with him. Yet, Jyou continued to try. Continued to want, no _need_ to help the others. It got him yelled at, hit, smacked, and even a few bruises not caused by anyone but his clumsiness, but at least he _helped_. Another part of life Jyou failed at was _love_. In the beginning, he had a huge crush on Tachikawa Mimi. She was beautiful and graceful, with an angelic voice, and though she wasn't all that smart, she was still kind and sweet. It took Jyou a long time before he had the courage to tell her his feelings, but was quickly shot down when the cute girl informed him that she was already dating Izumi Koushirou.

But that wasn't the end of Kido Jyou's love life. Oh no. He had yet another crush on someone, while he was hopelessly in love with Mimi. They, too, were a figure of beauty and grace, though a bit more untamed and wild, and though they weren't all that smart either, they were a genius in music and had a wonderful voice to sing such songs with. And he was a surprisingly good cook, too... Yes, Jyou had also fallen for another boy. But not just any other boy. He had fallen, head over heels, down a flight of stairs, for Ishida Yamato!

Jyou wasn't a fool on this one, though. It was as obvious as the sun in the sky that Yagami Taichi was dating Yamato at some level. The way those two bickered, yet stayed ever-so close, was a sign how powerful their love for one another were. It tore Jyou up inside knowing he didn't stand a ghost of a chance to win over the beautiful blonde. Yet another failure to add to Kido Jyou's growing list...

\--

"Please put those packages in that room over there," a kind nurse instructed the flustered youth gently, pointing towards said door before turning towards another nurse who was busy chatting with the bashful delivery man. Kido Jyou, holding the mentioned packages the nurse was speaking of, gave her a nod, which was ignored, before heading off in the direction instructed by the mid-aged woman.

The utility closet was luckily open agape, so Jyou didn't have to struggle and fumble with opening it as he _tried_ to gently set the small packages down in a relatively safe spot atop heavy, unopened boxes of what was most likely cleaning supplies. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jyou was on his way back to the nurses, but halted as a familiar voice cut through the bustling hospital. _'Is that... Takeru?'_ the blunette wondered as he followed the voice, curiosity getting the best of him to find out _why_ Yamato's little brother was in the _hospital_ of all places.

"'KERU! I told you I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

 _'Wait... Ken's here, too!?'_ Jyou almost screamed aloud, but covered his mouth as he stopped in front of one of the small cubic sized rooms, the door open slightly ajar. Leaning just so to the side, he found himself able to see a flustered Takaishi Takeru standing a bit _too_ close to one Ichijouji Ken, who sat innocently on the uncomfortable bed the hospital provided.

"I'm sorry," Takeru sighed, stress still maiming his lithe form as he reached up to cradle Ken's _bandaged_ hand in the two of his, "I just panicked. It's not every day I see you bleed from your hand, and it seemed like there was so much..."

"Takeru, it was just a little cut," Ken reminded exasperated. Tugging the blonde even closer to stand between Ken's thighs, the raven haired boy tilted his head up to place a gentle kiss onto frowning lips, earning a charming smile as he spoke softly, "Thank you for worrying, though."

 _'Holy! Takeru and Ken!? An item?!'_ Jyou screamed inside, body frozen stiff-still, arms raised yet dangling at his sides in a rather comical stance that caused others to stare as they walked by, _'I could understand Daisuke with Ken--how he was always chasing after Ichijouji to join us and all--but... How'd THIS happen?!'_ Another random thought that raced through Jyou's mind was, _'Does Yamato know?'_

"I'm sorry, too," Ken suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between the couple, and Jyou's own uncomfortable train of thoughts, "I shouldn't of been asking so many questions on Yamato's personal life. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Ah..." Takeru looked suddenly uncomfortable, if a bit bashful as he turned his sky blue eyes to study the ceiling, "Well, that was my fault, too... Guess I got a little worried when you asked me if he was dating anyone."

"Why?" Ken voiced Jyou's thoughts aloud, a completely adorable expression of confusion falling over Ichijouji's soft features.

"I..." Takeru gave an airy laugh, cheeks a light pink hue as he returned his sight to Ken as he finished, "Felt a little jealous, I guess. Didn't want my brother to steal _my_ boyfriend away, you know?"

A soft, pure twinkle of laughter fell from Ken's lips at this as he raised both arms in an 'open-hug' pose, which Takeru eagerly leaned into, being rewarded with yet another kiss. Still giggling as they parted lips, Ken replied, "Don't be silly, 'Keru. You're the only one for me. I was just wondering because Daisuke's sister keeps bothering me about if he's single or not, and an 'I don't know' makes her go rabid. It's rather scary, to be truthful..."

Takeru gave a warm laugh at this, obvious relief oozing out of his pores. Returning Ken's hug with one of his own, he began to give the other boy eskimo kisses, earning yet another giggle as he _finally_ answered the long-awaited question that Jyou was now wondering himself, "He's single."

Jyou's face went beet red, body losing all stiffness in favor to being like jello, losing his footing and crashing _loudly_ onto the ground. The mop bucket he crashed into and flipped halfway onto his head was _luckily_ empty of water. He was sure the young couple heard him, as a few heads from other rooms, much like the one they were in, poked out to see what all the commotion was about. But thankfully, as Jyou scrambled to his feet and removed the mop bucket, neither Ken nor Takeru gave him even a fleeting glance, too busy with being overly fluffy and romantic with one another. Sighing in relief, the blunette made a mad dash towards the front office, mind racing a mile a second at the news he was unnoticeably given.

_'Yamato isn't seeing Taichi...!'_

\--

"Taichi, I'm serious," Yamato huffed as he watched his friend running about the field, kicking around his soccer ball with him, before stopping every now and then to preform a fancy, though more show-offy to the blonde, upper kicks before bouncing the ball atop his head and legs. On his lap, Yamato held a grocery bag he had just purchased from the store, after noticing the 'frigerator was near empty and with his father coming home early tonight, he thought it'd be nice to enjoy a home cooked meal with the older Ishida. Sadly, after stepping outside of the grocery store, Yagami Taichi spotted the blonde and literally dragged him out to the park to wait with the brunette until Daisuke showed up. Or at least that's what Taichi had _promised_. In reality, Yamato knew from experience, that as soon as Motomiya Daisuke showed up, the two soccer-lovers would double team him to stay and watch the two play, claiming him to be a witness to their awesome prowess. _'As if...'_ "I really should be heading home. I have dinner to fix up."

"Oh, c'mon, Yama!" Taichi whined, bouncing his ball repeatedly on his knee as he turned hazelnut brown eyes to lock onto sky, if a bit deeper, blue, "You're always rushing off these days. Either its your band, cooking food, babying you brother, or dodging Sora and Jun."

"Sh-shut up!" Yamato snapped, cheeks flushing red at the mention of 'babying his brother.' Takeru had grown out of being babied, he knew that, but it was damned hard to not see him as his little, adorable baby brother... _'He has to bring up my brother complex, doesn't he?'_ Yamato harrumphed in his mind, glaring twin blue eyes at the wild haired brunette, waiting, _hoping_ he'd make an ass of himself. "You're just jealous," the older Ishida brother threw out, not caring to better explain on _who_ he was jealous of.

"Wh-what?!" Taichi yelped, sunkissed cheeks flushing before his beloved ball slapped him in the face as it fell from the sky. Ignoring the sting and the round shaped, red mark that now decorated his face, Taichi turned, giving Yamato the most pitiful expression he had witnessed in a long time now, "Why would I be jealous of THAT?! You can _have_ Jun! She's scary!"

"Wh-why would I be talking about _her!?_ " Yamato gaped, a look of horror on his features at the mention of Daisuke's older sister. Yamato would rather take on Lord Miyotismon again then have to face _that_ she-beast!

"Eh? You mean Sora?" Taichi asked, expression losing its own fear as his shoulders slumped, a look of curiosity now painted over his features, "Well, I guess she's pretty, but... Not really my type."

"Then what _is_ your type?" the blond drawled in a bored tone of voice, deciding to go with the odd flow of conversation Taichi's mind decided to roam. It was better then watching his friend show off his oh-so wonderful soccer skills.

Taichi paused, blinking a few times before turning his head skywards, as if that'd give him the answers his mind couldn't produce. _'Baka...'_ Yamato thought with an audible sigh, not caring if he insulted his friend or not by openly showing his displeasure. "You know..." Taichi began, slowly as he still tried to come up with that unspoken answer, "I never thought about it..."

"Me thinks your head is too stuck in the clouds," Yamato teased, a growing grin twisting his lips as his words were rewarded with a disgruntled glare from the wild haired teen.

"Whatever, Yamato- _chan_!" Taichi shouted in a whiny sort of drawl, purposefully adding the 'chan' to tease his 'girly' name. _'Ass..!'_ the blonde had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from shouting back, face a deep crimson at the jerk. "For your information," the older Yagami sibling continued in a rather obnoxious voice, obviously trying to appear as a know-it-all to save face, " _My_ type has to be a smoking babe."

"You're going to cook her?" Yamato threw back quickly with a laugh, completely ignoring Taichi as he shook with frustration, fists tightly balled up at his sides.

" _NO!_ Don't be immature, Yamato!" Taichi snapped in a loud roar, gaining a few stares by others in the park or walking by. "She's gotta be hot! Big boobs, sweet ass, great figure, the works. Maybe with golden blonde hair and baby blues for eyes... Rosy lips that _beg_ to be kissed and--"

"Jeez, you're so hopeless," Yamato interrupted with a sigh. Resting his cheek in one hand, which rested on his knee that was folded atop his other leg where he sat, Yamato sing-sung, " _Lo~ser~_ "

" _YOU!!!_ " Taichi roared, loosing his cool and giving his abandoned soccer ball a well aimed kick, which flew directly at the Ishida's head. Blue eyes widening at the sudden strike, Yamato just barely dodged the now-weapon by laying on his side on the bench, soccer ball flying clear over the wooden back rest and hitting something which gave a loud, "OOF!!"

"Taichi, you idiot!" Yamato barked at the wide eyed, gaping teen as he openly stared at whoever he accidentally hit. Scrambling to his feet, Yamato made to move to help whoever got whacked, an apology on the tip of his tongue for his friend's stupidness before he, too, was struck silent when he realized just _who_ had been struck.

"JYOU!?"

\--

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Taichi apologized again, trying to get closer to the blunette to rest a tentative hand on the others' shoulder, but was instantly shooed back by Yamato who knelt down beside the other.

"Get back, Taichi, you did enough damage," Yamato scolded, shooting his friend a warning glare before returning worried eyes to lock with Jyou's ebony ones, gently rubbing a cold patch on the reliable teen's cheek, which was red and rather puffy where it had been smacked, "You okay, Jyou?"

"Oh, ah, y-yes!" Jyou stuttered, a blush attacking his entire face at the attention his _crush of all people!_ were giving him. It had been yet another unlucky incident that Jyou had been in the wrong area at the wrong time, as he was hit with a black and white ball. But it seemed to be turning out for the better, as he was now being cared for, personally by one Ishida Yamato. He could cry for joy if it wouldn't worry the blonde all the more. That, or make the two think he's gone insane...

"What were you doing here, anyways?" Yamato continued in a lightly scolding tone, ignoring Jyou's reassurance of being fine as he continued to caress the Kido's face with the ice pad, "Didn't you say you were going to be busy today volunteering at the hospital?"

"Ah, oh, yes, um..." stuttering even worse now, Jyou stared down at the grass to his left, obvious embarrassment surfacing as thoughts of asking Yamato out entered his raddled head. Would he be able to do it, after what happened with Mimi? And in front of Yagami Taichi, who he had thought to be his _rival_ in romancing the blonde rock star? Th-there was no way--!!!

"I, I, I like you, Ishida Yamato!!!" Jyou screamed before he even noticed what he was saying, that he was even saying _anything_. It was only after it was said and done did he notice his mistake, ebony eyes widening as he gaped in horror at both Taichi and Yamato as the two openly stared at the blunette in surprise. Neither spoke nor moved as they stared at one another, completely ignoring and ignored by the others in the park. It was only when Taichi's form began to shake, did Jyou dare to blink, causing Yamato to snap out of his shock, and soon Taichi began to out-right burst with insane laughter.

"Oh-god! AHAHAHA!!!" Taichi gasped, laughing so hard tears began to fall from his eyes, arms hugging his belly, "Y-Yamato! AHA! Keeps attracting--eheehee! The losers! HAHAHAHHA!!!"

"Damnit, Tai," Yamato growled, stomping to his feet before he tackled the laughing teen to the ground, snagging both tan cheeks and giving them a hard tug apart, "You never know when to SHUT UP!"

"Wha'eber!" Taichi muffle-shouted, having a difficult time communicating clearly with Yamato pulling his cheeks apart to appear rather comical, which the blonde would of laughed about if he wasn't so upset with the others' immaturity, "Go an' han'out wiff yee bo'fen', Yama _to-chan_!"

"YAGAMI TAICHI!!!"

Jyou didn't know what he was doing, but as the blonde's face turned an alarming shade of red, the medical student jumped onto his feet and grabbed Yamato's shaking shoulders. Gulping as he realized the dangerous position he put himself in at his actions, Jyou found his voice, though shaky, and tried to ease, "I-it's alright, Yamato... Taichi is just being himself, r-right?"

Luckily, for Jyou or Taichi, neither were quite sure, Yamato gave an edgy sigh as he reluctantly released his iron grip on Taichi's cheeks, leaving two twin finger prints on both tanned cheek in his wake. Inwardly, a grin toyed with Yamato's lips at this, before he finally stood up off of his brunette friend, turning quickly on his heels before he grabbed one of Jyou's arms and his own, almost forgotten grocery bag, shouting over his shoulder as he began to leave the park grounds, "I'm going now, Taichi! I can't tag around any longer, so deal with it!"

Taichi silently watched the two hurry off, or more like Yamato hurried off while force-dragging poor Jyou after him as he tried to keep up without out-right falling on himself. Heaving a sigh as the two finally disappeared from eye sight, the Yagami teen pushed himself up on his feet, carelessly dusting himself off of clinging dirt and grass. "Jeez..." Taichi huffed, scratching the back of his head while turning around to collect his ball, "If those two could have babies..." A shiver ran up his spine at the thought. Violent yet cunning, smart yet klutzy... It'd be the end of the world as they knew it!

Luckily, Taichi didn't have to dwell on that thought for long as a shout of his name stole his attention, turning hazelnut brown eyes to spot a cinnamon brunette running his way. "Ah, Daisuke! You finally made it!" Taichi beamed, completely forgetting about Jyou and Yamato in favor of a good game with Motomiya Daisuke.

"Sorry, sorry!" Daisuke quickly apologized, smiling despite his words as he stopped in front of his role model, "Stupid Takaishi sent me a message about Ken getting injured, but it all turned out to be nothing serious. Got me all worried for nothing. Lame, huh?"

\--

It took being half-way away from the park before Yamato slowed to a casual walk and gently released Jyou's aching arm, which he was sure now sported a bruise. Ignoring this however, the Kido teen nervously followed the Ishida, eyes mainly locked onto Yamato's rather stylish shoes that sported a lift on the heel--much like a high-heel only much shorter and more appropriate for men. It also apparently gave the blonde a boost in height, though he still came short to Jyou himself and... _'Why am I thinking about such pointless things?!'_ Jyou almost screamed, shaking his head violently to get the silly thoughts out of his head.

"Oh, Jyou..." Yamato suddenly spoke, pausing in his step to glance over his shoulder to lock eyes with the blunette, "I almost forgot, but... I guess I should thank you for showing up when you did."

"E-eh?!" Jyou gaped, lost for words at the sudden 'thank you.' Shouldn't he be _pissed_ at Jyou? He did stupidly confess his feelings to the blonde while in front of _Taichi_ of all people! He'd probably share that juicy tid-bit with all the chosen kids by the end of the day! Yamato should _hate_ him for that!!!

"I'm being serious, you know," Yamato said in a rather dangerous tone, blue eyes slitting in a glare while his lips jutted out in a rather cute pout. If Jyou wasn't so worried about that warning voice and glare, he might of took more notice to those lush lips that begged to be kissed. "If you didn't show up like you did, I would of been stuck having to endure watching Taichi and Daisuke play soccer all day. So... thanks."

"Oh-ah, well, eh," Jyou stuttered, arms flailing a bit recklessly as he tried to calm his racing heart and ignore the heated blush decorating his entire face. Gulping harshly with a wince, Jyou gave a low bow as he shouted unnecessarily loud, "YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, YAMATO-SAN!!!"

 _'Oh jeez...'_ Yamato groaned, covering half his face with one hand as a blush attacked his cheeks, trying yet failing to ignore the crowd that turned to stare at the two boys as if they were some sort of weirdos or not suppose to be _there_. Sighing rather loudly, Yamato leaned down to snag Jyou's hand in his before giving it a hard tug, causing the blunette to stumble back into a standing position as he continued to drag the teen after him. "Listen, just... Be quiet and come with me," Yamato demanded in a slightly pained voice, cheeks still burning heatedly as he pushed his way through the crowded streets.

"Ah, um... Okay," Jyou simply agreed, faintly giving Yamato's hand a gentle squeeze as he obediently followed along.

\--

The Ishida household was... rather nice. There was a few coats and shirts carelessly thrown across a chair and a couch, but Yamato had quickly apologized for the mess as he hurried to put the forgotten clothing in its rightful place before instructing his guest to just sit down and relax as he got dinner started. And speaking of dinner, whatever Yamato had planned smelled heavenly... Jyou could smell the hint of spice with beef wafting through the air, as well as something else that he had to guess as cooking vegetables. _'Maybe stir-fry?'_ he wondered halfheartedly, not really caring _what_ it was as long as it was made by Yamato.

Jyou gave a start as the home phone suddenly came to life from behind, alerting him back to focus on the world that was still rolling on without him. Blinking at the shrill device, Jyou contemplated on answering it for Yamato, or would that be too rude and possibly crossing the line into the blonde's personal life? Just because he admitted to liking the Ishida didn't mean they were now an _item_ , no matter how much he wished they were...

"Oi, Jyou!" Yamato's beautiful voice called from the kitchen, not bothering to turn away from his cooking to prevent it from burning, "Can you get that for me? I'm a bit busy."

"Ah, y-yes!" Jyou yelped, jumping at attention before he rushed, albeit with a few stumbles, towards the phone. Picking it up quickly, the blunette spat a hurried, "Moshi moshi! This is the Ishida residence, Kido Jyou speaking! H-how may I help you?"

"Jyou? Is Yamato there?" _'Oh, its just Mr. Ishida...'_ Jyou breathed a sigh of relief. Had it been one of Yamato's band members, or worse, a _fan_ , Jyou was sure he'd of made a complete fool of himself!

"Oh, he's busy at the moment," Jyou informed, glancing back towards the kitchen entrance as he asked, "Can I take a message for you?"

"Ah, I suppose it'll be easier this way," Mr. Ishida gave a weak laugh at this, sounding rather tired. Sighing, he continued, "Please tell my son I won't be coming home early after all. The boss has requested me to complete another last minute assignment and its too important for our company to shrug off. I'm very sorry."

"I-it's alright!" Jyou tried to reassure shakily, body tense as images of having to deliver the bad news to Yamato filled his head with scary and painful scenarios. _'Please don't kill me for this!'_ he begged mentally, shaking in the slippers Yamato had let him borrow. Gulping, Jyou finished, "Thank you for calling ahead."

A tired hum of gratitude was Mr. Ishida's only response before he gave a quick 'good-bye' and hung up, ending the call and leaving Jyou frozen in front of the phone. Slowly, he set the phone to rest on its holder, pausing there to take a deep, shaky breath before turning on his heels and reluctantly making his way to enter the kitchen. Yamato's back was turned to him as he continued to finish up the meal, barely stopping as he asked halfheartedly, "Who was it, Jyou?"

"Y-your dad..." Jyou nervously answered, scratching his arm as he tried to get up the courage to deliver the rest of the message he was given. _'If only I were Taichi...'_ "And, well... He said he won't be able to make it for dinner tonight. I'm... really sorry."

Yamato switched off the heater as he calmly lifted a pan off the burner and set it to cool at the side. That done, the blonde turned to fully face the uneasy blunette, who swallowed hard as those twin deep, sky blue eyes locked with his own, burning ebony ones through the lens of his glasses. A moment of silence past between the two, Yamato's blank expression making Jyou even more nervous by the second. But before Jyou was able to worry himself to the point of fainting, Yamato gave a light disappointed sigh. "That so..." he hummed, a soft frown on his lips. Suddenly, a sly grin that caused a shiver to run up Jyou's spine at the sight of it, curled up the blonde's lips as Yamato continued in a rather captivating charm, "Oh well. At least you're here to keep me company, right?"

Jyou's body went stiff-to-attention as he yelped out an eager, "Y-yes!" not wanting to disappoint the blonde anymore then he already was. This, however, was rewarded with the most beautiful smile Jyou had ever seen in his short sixteen years of living in Odaiba, Japan.

"Good," Yamato continued to beam at the other teen before turning to grab a few plates and cups for the two to use, "Do me a favor and gather the silverware?"

"R-right away!" Jyou chirped as he hurried to the other side of the small kitchen, grabbing two forks from the drawer. Setting one on either side of the dining table, Jyou quickly moved to help Yamato with the cups, filling them with the tea in the kettle he spotted not too far from the pan. Placing those also on the table, Jyou side-stepped Yamato as the blonde placed a plate next to the fork and cup on either side of the table, taking note that the two would be facing one another when they sat down. Shooting Jyou another charming smirk, Yamato took his seat as the blunette quickly did the same, flustered by the smile so easily given to him.

As the two began to eat, Yamato couldn't help but remember the odd confession he had been given by Kido Jyou. It wasn't unusual for the rock star to be given such things; from love letters to candies to crazy girls screaming their love for him right in front of him. And it wasn't very odd to get a male to admit their interest in him before, either. But this was _Kido Jyou_. The teen who had a huge crush on one Tachikawa Mimi for as long as Yamato knew him. So why was he confessing to _him_ of all people? _'Well, only one way to find out, huh?'_ Yamato rolled his eyes at his own mental thoughts. "Oi, Jyou..."

"Yes?" Jyou asked, eyes wide as he locked onto those pretty blues that were Yamato's eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Yamato asked casually, taking a sip of his tea as he watched Jyou for any reaction.

"Huh?" Jyou blinked, eye brows furrowing as he tried to recall what Yamato was talking about. "Y-yes? I am still here.. aren't I?"

Hiding a chuckle behind a sleeved arm, Yamato shook his head as he cheerfully asked, "No, not that! I meant... Did you really mean it when you said you _liked_ me?"

Kido Jyou's face turned a flaming red as his ebony eyes widen even more, mouth in a straight, strained line as if to try and prevent himself from saying anything terribly stupid. The reaction was rather cute, Yamato noted with a grin, calmly watching Jyou as if he hadn't said anything to cause such a reaction. Gulping down the nerves that gathered painfully in his throat, Jyou tried to calm his racing heart as he tried to also think of a possible excuse that would get him out of this predicament. Sadly, his mouth wasn't going to cooperate with his numbed brain as he spoke without meaning to, "Y-y-yes!"

"Does this mean you want to date me?" Yamato continued easily, highly amused by Jyou's obvious discomfort. _'What an odd turn on.'_

"Y-yes! I would like that very much!" Jyou eeped.

"Then does that also mean you want to..." leaning in closer, Yamato lowered his long eye lashes to fall half lidded over sparkling blue as he whispered suggestively, "...have sex with me?"

"Y-Y-Y-YES! I mean NO! I mean, not until we're ready and--!" Jyou panicked, arms flailing wildly as he gaped at the blonde like a fish out of water. The sight was too amusing, as Yamato gave a bark of laughter.

"S-sorry, but," Yamato gasped through his laughter, cheeks flushing in mirth as he wiped a tear from his blue eye, "That reaction-- Hahaha! Was too cute!"

Jyou instantly calmed at this, though stiffly so. Blinking at the amused blonde, Jyou arched a brow as he uncertainly questioned, "You... were only teasing me?"

Still giggling, Yamato shook his head in negative before releasing a calming sigh, "No. But it was rather fun to test you. I didn't plan to agree if you were still crushing after Mimi and all..."

"I would never do that!" Jyou shouted, jerking to his feet with a loud bang, the plates and cups tinkering at being jarred. A determined expression over took the earlier uncertainty of Jyou's face, impressing Yamato all the more that the timid teen could make such an expression. "I... I've always liked Yamato best, but... I thought you were dating Taichi, so I gave up."

"What made you change your mind?" Yamato blinked, surprised by this confession. And how did he mistake him and Taichi being an item when the two were always fighting all the time? _'Then again...'_ Yamato thought with a frown, _'I suppose we must of appeared like an old married couple, with the way we bickered at times.'_

"Oh! Well..." Jyou glanced down to the side, suddenly nervous again as he admitted, "I actually heard from Takeru you weren't seeing anyone while I was helping out in the hospital--"

"Wait! What was Takeru doing in a hospital?!" Yamato interrupted, his 'big-brother' instincts flaring on alert as thoughts of his poor baby brother injured.

"Oh, no! He wasn't there for himself!" Jyou tried to quickly reassure, "He was there for Ichijouji-kun."

"Ichijouji? Why was he...?"

"You don't know?" Jyou blinked, a bit surprised Takeru didn't tell his brother, "They're dating, apparently."

"WHAT?!"

\--

**-owari-**


End file.
